Jane Dager's daughter
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Dager's daughter comes to Berk and has two choices; kill all of Berk and capture all the dragons and join her dad, or be a rider of Berk, slay her dad, and act on her feelings and protect the son of the chief who she has fallen for. Will she pick dragon rider of Berk or her dad?(Warning main/major character death. no whining about it keep your immature comments to yourself)


My name is Jane I'm 19, I have white skin, short orange hair, and wear's a purple sleeved dress. I was sitting on a rock reading my book enjoying some free time before dad was going to send me to some island to get to know them, find out everything about them, and act like one of them so I could help him destroy it which I guess was now.

Dager: Time to go(Walked up to her)

They and another ship sailed to an island that was not far, docked, and got off the ship.

Dager: Remember we have to make it look real so I'm going to give you some cuts on your arms then drowned you enough to knock out unconscious.

He gave her five cuts on both of her arms then held her under the water. She went unconscious everyone got on Dager's ship as Dager set the other ship on fire. Dager and them sailed off later Heather was flying back to the Edge from Berk when she spotted Jane and burning ship below she flew down and landed.

Heather: Hello can you hear me?(Ran over to her and shook her)

When that didn't do anything she pushed on Jane's stomach Jane coughed up water and sat up.

Heather: Are you okay? What happened? What's your name?

Jane: My names Jane I took my ship here to go camping but the minute I stepped off my ship I was attacked then knocked me out. I didn't see who did it.

Heather: Looks like they burned your ship, come on I'll help you(Helped her up)

They hopped on Windsheer and took off and landed on the Edge everyone noticed Jane.

Snotlout: Heather what happened? Who is this?

Heather: Someone who needs help(Helped her down)

Snotlout: Take her to Gustav apparently he's been getting really good with the medical stuff since he's been working with Gothi. He's in the twin's tent.

Gustav gave her medicine then wrapped her cuts Jane took a nap after she woke up she went looking for Hiccup. She accidently walked into him.

Hiccup: Sorry, hey Jane right?

Jane: Right

Hiccup: You seem to be feeling better which is good. But I know what will cheer you up more come on let's go for a flight I'll give you a tour of some of the islands.(Grabbed her hand)

They took off on Toothless after exploring Deathsong Island, Hobblegrunt Island, Dragon Island, and Titan Island they landed in Berk.

Jane: That was amazing and beautiful thank you(They got off)

Hiccup: Your welcome, do you have any family?

Jane: I'm sure I do I just don't have any memory of before I was attacked besides that I was going there to go camping.

Hiccup: Well until you get your memory back consider Berk your home. You'll stay with me and my dad.

Jane: Thank you Hiccup

Hiccup: You're welcome

Snotlout: Hiccup you need to come back quick there's something extremely wrong with Astrid(Said worriedly, Hookfang landed by them)

Hiccup: You stay here you haven't eaten since Heather found you and you must be starving.(Got on Toothless)

Hiccup and Snotlout took off Jane walked into Hiccup's house.

Stoick: So your Jane Hiccup sent me letter. You were going to Hiccup's room to take a nap weren't you?

Jane: Yes sir

Stoick: Go ahead and take this with you(Handed her a plate of chicken)

Jane: Thank you sir

She went upstairs, put the chicken on the table, and started searching for the Book of Dragons. She found it under his bed and started reading it.

The Edge Astrid's house(Astrid is laying on her bed pale and coughing)

Hiccup: She's dying I think she was poisoned if we don't find a cure soon Astrid's going to die.

Snotlout started crying

The next day Berk

Hiccup: Dad have you seen Jane?

Stoick: She went for a walk in the woods this morning

In the woods

Hiccup: Hey Jane you want to join us for a swim at Melody Island?(Walked up to her)

Jane: Sure

The next day Hiccup's room on Berk(Jane is laying in the bed thinking)

Jane was now fighting with herself she knew she promised her dad she would do this but she starting to have fun with the gang and really love them. She had so much yesterday swimming with them and she knew she has fallen deeply in love with Hiccup. She knew she couldn't do this anymore she had to protect her friends and Berk and more importantly Hiccup. She knew her dad was coming to attack Berk today and she knew she had to get Hiccup off of the island. Luckily the rest of the gang wasn't on Berk they were on the Edge. Jane quickly got out of the bed, ran out of the house, and ran over to Hiccup who was feeding Toothless.

Jane: Hey Hiccup can we please hang out on Dragon Island?

Hiccup: Sure why not

They hopped on Toothless and took off but Jane didn't realize Savage was spying on her knowing that she wouldn't do what her dad wants.

Dragon Island the beach

Dager and his men showed up

Hiccup: Hey let me go(One of them seized him and tied his hands behind his back)

Jane: No, dad please(Cried)

Dager: Sorry my dear, but thank you I couldn't done it without you.

Hiccup: Jane?(They tied his ankle's)

Jane: Hiccup I-

Dager: Oops, and don't tell him that you're the one that poisoned Astrid.

Jane: Hiccup please-

Hiccup: You're a trader Jane you lied to us! And because of you Astrid is dying!(Said angrily as they put Hiccup on the ship)

Jane: Astrid(Cried)

Jane: Hiccup I'll save you Hiccup I will(Cried)

Dager: Good by dear no one can save him now(They sailed away)

Jane sat on the ground and cried Meatlug landed by her

Jane: Meatlug(Cried)

Meatlug licked her cheek Jane quickly got on and Meatlug took off. When she got to the Edge she noticed everyone was Meatlug landed and Jane got off.

Jane: Astrid(Cried)

Jane: Astrid(Cried ran into her house)

It was too late Astrid was lying dead on her bed

Jane: No oh no, this is all my fault(Walked over to the bed crying)

Jane: I'm so sorry(Kneeled on the floor laying her head on the bed crying)

Fishlegs walked in and put his hand on her shoulder

Fishlegs: I know what you done I been watching you since you arrived and knew something was off. But I also knew if I gave you a chance something amazing would come out of you. I trust you and understand you and I will help you through this. I was the one that sent you Meatlug, it's going to be alright, you're going to be alright.

Jane: I killed Astrid there's no way Hiccup's ever going to forgive me(Crying)

Fishlegs: You'd be surprised, come on were going to save him(Helped her up)

Berk(It's being attacked by Dager, everyone is trying to get Hiccup off the ship, Hiccup is tied to the post)

Jane: Let him go or you'll have to answer to me(Flying above the ship on Meatlug)

Hiccup: Jane(Said happily)

Meatlug set the ship on fire and Jane jumped onto the ship but Dager pushed her hard onto the floor.

Dager: I'm going to kill you just like I killed your mother I never should have come up with a plan to rape a women so I could have a child to help me destroy my enemies.

He was about to stab her but she ran off and climbed up the mass

Snotlout: Jane look out(Flying above the ship)

Dager pushed her down again Hiccup gasped

Dager: Give up girl(Raised his sword)

Jane: Never!(Stood up)

He was about to stab her but Meatlug quickly came and she jumped on Meatlug and flew down to Hiccup.

Hiccup: Your amazing(Smiled as she untied him)

Jane: Thank you good sir(Laughed and bowed after pulling him to his feet)

Dager: Got you(Swung from a rope, seized her, and held her against the post)

Dager: It's I who wins

Hiccup: No Dager I win(Pulled out his fire sword)

He threw it into Dager's heart killing him as Hiccup and Jane flew off on Meatlug Dager's men took off. Jane remained on Berk forever and the minute Fishlegs admitted he trusted her, understands her, think she's amazing, and wanted to help her her and Fishlegs became best friends so she moved in with him. The next day they had a funeral for Astrid three years later Jane became Hiccup's girlfriend.

THE END


End file.
